pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Copleston
Edward Copleston (1776 - 14 August 1849) was an English churchman and academic, Provost of Oriel College, Oxford from 1814 til 1828 and bishop of Llandaff from 1827. Life Copleston was born at Offwell in Devon, and educated at Oxford University. He was elected to a tutorship at Oriel College, Oxford, in 1797, and in 1800 was appointed to St. Mary Hall. As Oxford Professor of Poetry (1802–1812) he gained a reputation by his literary criticism and sound latinity. After serving as dean at Oriel for some years, he succeeded to the office of provost in 1814. Owing largely to his influence the college reached a remarkable degree of prosperity during the first quarter of the 19th century. He was influential in the choice of Fellows who were in due course to become prominent during the Oxford Movement, though he himself was of a more rationalist cast of mind and belonged to the group of so-called Oriel Noetics. In 1826 he was appointed dean of Chester, and in the next year he was consecrated bishop of Llandaff. Here he gave his support to the new movement for church restoration in Wales, and during his occupation of the see more than 20 new churches were built in the diocese. The political problems of the time interested him greatly, and his writings include two letters to Sir Robert Peel, one dealing with the 'Variable Standard of Value', the other with the 'Increase of Pauperism' (Oxford, 1819). The palace of the Bishops of Llandaff (at Mathern, Monmouthshire) had been sold so Copleston resided occasionally at Llandough Castle near Cowbridge and passed his later life between the Deanery of St.Paul's and Hardwick House in Chepstow, where he died. Publications Non-fiction *''Advice to a Young Reviewer: With a specimen of the art''. Oxford, UK: J. Parker & J. Cooke, & F.C. & J. Rivington, 1807; Statford-upon-Avon, UK: Shakespeare Head Press / Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1927. *''A Reply to the Calumnies of the 'Edinburgh Review' against Oxford''. Oxford, UK: privately printed, 1810. *''A Letter to the Right Hon. Robert Peel, M.P. for the University of Oxford: On the pernicious effects of a variable standard of value, especially as it regards the condition of the lower orders and the poor laws''. London: John Murray, 1819. *''A Second Letter to the Right Hon. Robert Peel, M.P. for the University of Oxford: On the causes of the increase of pauperism, and on the poor laws''. London: John Murray, 1819. *''An Enquiry into the Doctrines of Necessity and Predestination: In four discourses''. London: John Murray, 1821. *''False Liberality and the Power of the Keys: Two sermons''. London: J.G. & F. Rivington, 1841. Collected editions *''Remains of the late Edward Copleston, D.D., bishop of Llandaff''. London: John W. Parker, 1854. Letters and journals *William James Copleston, Memoir of Edward Copleston, Bishop of Llandaff: With selections from his diary and correspondence, etc. London: John W. Parker, 1851. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Edward Copleston, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 2, 2016. See also References * Notes External links * Original article is at: "Copleston, James (1776-1849)" * Category:1776 births Category:1849 deaths Category:English theologians Category:Alumni of Oriel College, Oxford Category:Provosts of Oriel College, Oxford Category:Bishops of Llandaff Category:People from East Devon (district) Category:Deans of Chester Category:Deans of St Paul's Category:19th-century Anglican bishops Category:Oxford Professors of Poetry